Italians in a Bind
by KraftKatsArt
Summary: If you love hetalia, you should know that the Italy brothers have had a problem with their curls getting tied up together. Well, what if they did this on purpose in order to get attention from Germany and Spain? Well you'll have to read to find out. contains yoai, boyxboy, BL, if you don't like don't read.


**Italians in a Bind**

Written by Krafty Kat's Art

Narration

"Speech"

*actions during speech*

'Thoughts'

It's well known that every once in a while, the Italy brothers had a problem with getting their curls tied together. It happened so often that there was a code made for it… Italians in a bind. Now tonight was the first night of the latest world meetings, and it seems that tonight that code would be in use…

Germany was sleeping soundly in his designated room; however his sleep was interrupted by his bedside phone. 'Who ze hell ist callin' me at zis time?!' Germany thought as he picked up the phone. "*slight moan*Hallo. Zis ist-" Germany started before he was cut off. "G-Germany! H-help! Italians in a bind!" Italy got out as fast as he could. "Calm, down Italy I'll be right zere!" Germany said before he slammed the phone along with throwing off the covers, slipping on his slippers, and rushing out of his room heading straight to Italy's.

Spain was fast asleep in his room, but was soon awakened by this bedside phone. 'hm? Who could be calling me?' Spain thought as he picked up the phone. "Hola~ Wh-" was all Spain could get out before he was interrupted. "SHUTUPAYOUIDIOTAEHELPME! ITALIANSINABIND! ITALIANINABIND!" Romano yelled at him before the line went dead. Spain put the phone back and hurried it the Italians room.

Germany and Spain meet each other in front of the room that they had both been called to. They both took a handle and swung open the door. They opened the door to find the brothers in their bed hopelessly trying to untie their curls. Germany sighed as he and Spain walked over to the bed. The two had done this many times before to the point that they knew how to untie the curls within 10 minutes. However tonight was different. The curls were really tied up good this time. Both Italy and Romano had crawled into Germany's and Spain's lap. As the two bigger counties tugged and pulled at the hairs in order to get them separated, both Italy and Romano started to let out small moans from their curls abuse.

Twenty minutes went by, and the moans got more frequent and louder. Thankfully it wasn't long before Germany and Spain got their curls separated. "Zere we go. Are you ok?" Germany asked before noticing Italy's arousal. Germany blushed "Feli…" Germany laid Italy on his back and started to kiss him softly. Romano hid his face from Spain after their curls were untied. "Oh mi dulce Roma. Are you ok?" Spain asked hugging Romano. He was so accustom to what happens when his curl is pulled. Spain took Romano's chin in his hand. "There's no reason to be shy Lovi." Spain whispered in Romano's ear. "Just fuck me." Romano whispered to Spain as he kissed him roughly.

Germany knew that Italy only liked it rough when he was in the mood, but tonight needed a light touch. Germany rubbed Italy thought his boxers. "L-lud…" Italy managed thought the moans. "Ja, Feli?" Germany asked looking him in the face. "Per favore… I want it… now…" Italy said between moans again. Germany blushed deeper but did as he was told. He took off both of their boxers. Germany started to kiss down Italy's neck as he reached for the drawer to get Italy's lube. Germany knew that Italy always put his lube in the same spot in his nightstand. Germany placed lube on his member and his fingers. He lubbed up Italy's entrance before gently stretching him out. "Are you ok, Feli?" Germany asked sweetly. "Sì." Italy managed. As soon as he was able to take in his digits, Germany slowly entered him. "Ah! L-lud." Italy yelled as Germany hit his prostate.

Germany knew what that yell meant. He slowly started to thrust in and out all the while hitting Italy's prostate. Italy loved that about Germany, even though he would deny it, but Germany was really good at pleasing people no matter their orientation or gender. He also loved how Germany had a thirst to please his lover no matter what it costed. Italy pulled Germany close as a sign for him to go faster. Germany started to thrust faster and faster. "Feli. I-" Germany started. "Itsa. Ok." Italy managed to tell him that it was ok to let go. With this assurance, Germany let go and thrusted as fast as he could because both he and Italy were close to their climax. It didn't take long before they finally climax. As they collapsed, Germany held Italy close and covered them up. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile with Romano and Spain

Romano pushed Spain onto his back still kissing him roughly. Romano tended to be really rough when it came to sex with Spain, and to be honest, Spain didn't mind at all. They pulled at each other's boxers in order to get them off. Romano startaled Spain's hips and started to grind up against Spain. "Mmm! Lovi!" Spain moaned as he grinded back. "Mnn! Antonio!" Romano moaned back. Romano felt the tube of lube hit his leg when Germany had finished using it. He stopped grinding, and Spain looked up to see what he was doing. Romano moved down Spain's body with the lube in his hand. He squirted lube on one of his hands and started to stretch himself while using his other hand to help him give Spain a little head. He starts to suck on the tip and stroke him in unison. He matches the strokes of his hands and his digits. As soon as he was stretched enough, he stops and moves up. Using his lubbed up hand, he lubes up Spain's member and slowly lowers himself onto it. Spain moans as he puts his hands on Romano's hips. With Spain completely inside him, Romano tries to keep from moaning. "Oh venir ahora, Lovi. I know you like it rough." Spain says as he pulls out of Romano and thrusts in hard. Romano moans loudly and Spain continues to thrust in and out roughly.

Romano moans loudly as Spain continues to thrust. "An-! An-! AHH! MNN!" Romano moaned as Spain continues. As Spain starts to speed up, Romano's face slowly grew more red and soon showed that he was enjoying himself. Spain knew that there was one thing that drove Romano crazy, and that was ramming into his prostate once he got comfortable enough. With the look on Romano's face as a sign, Spain thrusted deep and hard reaching the untreated spot. With a shot of pleasure shooting thought his body Romano threw his head back with eyes wide open. "AHHHHHH!" Romano yelled digging his nails into Spain's thighs. Spain knew this was a sign that Romano was close. Spain thrust one more time as hard as he could into Romano, sending him over the edge. With Romano's climax, it only took a few more thrusts into Romano's clenched entrance sent Spain over the edge. "Lovino!" Spain yelled as he climaxed. As Romano relaxed, he fell into Spain's arms. And with that, Spain reached for the rest of the sheets to cover them for the night.

As the night turned to morning, Germany and Spain moved the two Italians into a proper position in the bed, and then left to get ready for the meeting ahead of them. But soon after they left the two Italians woke. "Thata went better thena we planned!" Italy said to Romano. "I musta admit thata was a good plan, Feli." Romano said ruffling Italy's hair…

To be continued?


End file.
